JuNIcky
by Lovothemoon
Summary: Judy and nick finally tell each other their feelings for one another. (Is a bit rushed)
Judy POV (Nick and Judy have been part of the ZPD for a year now)

Judy was working though her small pile of paperwork, when Nick walked through the door with a cheeky smile on his face.

"Hey whiskers, how's my favourite bunny?" Judy rolled her eyes.

"Nick, I'm the only bunny you know."

"So? Answer the question." He replied cheekily.

"I'm fine."

"Do you want a coffee?" The question was just randomly thrown it seemed. Judy eyed him, trying to figure out why he was being so nice, but then let it go.

"Yeah, sure" He grinned.

"Do you have a preference?" He asked.

"Yeah, a Latte thanks."

"Sure thing whiskers."

"And don't call we whiskers!" She yelled at him as he walked out the door.

Nick POV

Nick chuckled. He knew Judy didn't like being called whiskers. That was why he called her that. He could tell that she had been trying to figure out why he was being nice, and to be honest, it was because he had a crush on her. It was weird; a fox having a crush on a bunny. He decided to talk to Clawhouser about it. When he got to the desk were the coffee machine was, Clawhouser spoke up.

"Got something on your mind Nick? Or, should I say, someone?" Nick froze. He didn't know how Clawhouser knew, but apparently he already did. He sighed.

"Yes Clawhouser. How'd you know?" Clawhouser chuckled.

"You had that far away look in your eyes you always have when coming out of Judy's office." He chucked again.

"Look, I gotta go. I promised Judy a coffee." Nick muttered. "Bye" He left with the two coffees in his hands back towards Judy's office and handed one to her.

"Thank you Nicky." She said smiling. He groaned. "How many times have I told you to not call me Nicky?" He said. She smirked. "How many times have I told you to not call me whiskers? Ill stop when you stop." Just then Bull walked in.

"Nickolas, I need you to find out the licence plate for a car. The plate is SNF267. Go." He ordered, then left. Nick sighed. He looked back at Judy and said "Ill see you later?" She smiled. "Sure. How about 8?" Nicks eyes widened. "At your apartment?" He asked. "Yeah" She replied. "Here, give me that." Quick as light she grabbed his phone and started tapping. "Hey!" He cried. "Give it back." Judy looked at him and smirked. "OK, here. Now get going." As he left, he looked to see what it was she was typing. What he found was her name, address and phone number. He punched the air, and let out a whoop of joy. But first, he had to deal with Flash, who ironically is a sloth. Uhhhhh.

Judy POV

After Nick left, she heard him let out a woop. He probably saw her address and phone number. She hadn't really thought, she just blurted. She often did that around Nick. She'd invited him over because she kind of liked him, and she wanted to tell him tonight over a movie. It was weird; she was a bunny, he was a fox, and she had a crush on him. She decided to have a look at interspecies relationships, just in case, and sat down on her computer and started googling.

Nick POV (7:55pm, outside Judy's apartment)

Nick arrived just a little early at Judy's. He didn't want to be really early, an he definitely didn't want to be late. As he watched his watch, it hit eight o' clock. He rapped his knuckles on the door three times. Within three seconds Judy had opened the door. She was standing there in a dress, which surprised him, as she never wore dresses. She smiled that lovely smile of hers and said "Come in Nick." He stepped in and was amazed at her apartment. He'd expected it to be clean, but this was ridiculous. There wasn't a mark anywhere. "I've got dinner on, I'll just be a second." Judy said behind him. She disappeared into the small kitchen, and Nick had a look at the pictures on the wall. There was one of Judy with it seemed her parents, and one with a couple small bunnies. Then there was one with thousands of bunnies. Judy's voice came behind him, startling him. "Dinners ready. Oh, that's my family." She motioned to the large cluster of bunnies. "They are just my siblings. There are 927." Nicks jaw dropped. "Jeez, how do you remember all their names?" He asked incredulously. She smiled. "I don't. Now, come on, dinners on. I know you'll enjoy it." He followed her into the dining room, thinking there was going to be a plate of carrots, but there wasn't. Well, not for him. For him, there was a large steak, with some peas and potato. "Well Judy, you know we well." She smiled as she sat down on her seat. "You cannot believe the look the guy gave me when I asked for a steak." Nick laughed. "I wish I could see it." Judy's ears perked up. "Oh, you can! Here, take a look!" She exclaimed, holding out her phone. There was the salesman, and he had the funniest face he had ever seen. They both busted out laughing.

After dinner, they sat down to watch a movie. They decided to watch The Lego Movie, and sat down on the couch. Nick was surprised when Judy snuggled up to him, but put his arm around her waist. They stayed that way for the whole movie. By the time the movie finished it was 10:30. Not that late, but they had work tomorrow, so they had to get to bed soon. Before Nick could leave, Judy spoke up. "Thank you for coming Nick." Nick smiled and looked down on her small body. "Anytime carrots, anytime." She looked up at him, and their eyes met. She pursed her lips, and said, "Nick the reason I wanted you over was because… because… Ah, this is too hard!" She exclaimed. Instead of saying anything, she crashed her lips into his own. He was surprised, but kissed back. Eventually they had to separate, because they were both running out of air.

Judy POV

Judy hadn't expected Nick to kiss her back, so when he did, she was very happy. When they broke apart, with each others hand around their necks, she leant on his chest, and mumbled, "I thought you didn't like me that way." Nick chucked. "Then you took a huge risk. But that's you; you take risks." She smiled into his chest. "So I guess we are mates?" She asked hesitantly. "Forever" Nick mumbled into her ear.


End file.
